The beginning
by writerlover101
Summary: okay, i'm like really tired, no flames pleaze I'm a beginner. A love that blossomed an extroadinary child, she will overcome hardships as she strives to become a knight.. add in the factor of her being a..... well read and find out. she's pretty extroadin
1. prologue

Okay, I'm knew at this whole fanfic thing so.. um no flames pleaze.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that remotely resembles Tamora Peirce's god like work. *sigh* but I wish I did... oh, and this will be a tamora pierce story I just haven't gotten to that part yet *sigh* God, I didn't no writing would be so.. never mind Um. yeah.. *** means point of view change. though the point of view changes continuously. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.!!! Stupid crap won't show italicized and bold so '' that means thoughts and [] means Darks thoughts. And later it will mean Blakes thoughts Okay. Byz Prologue:  
  
The village was wrapped in silence in the darkness of the fog. Quite unusual this fog was, though I myself didn't know how fogs usually acted. I chuckled softly to myself. Obviously the fog wasn't the only thing that was unusual today. 'I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I have to see her one more time.' She wouldn't understand why I have to leave. She was so innocent, but no one would accept a human and centaur marriage. 'I've told her repeatedly but she's so stubborn.' Suddenly a wry smile spread across his features. 'Though I wouldn't have her any other way.' The fog swirled around him gently caressing his body. He shivered all of a sudden. 'It feels like it's. assessing me. trying to find my weakness.' [Don't be silly,] a cold and calculating voice said in his head, [I'm just trying to find the best way to kill you quietly.] A cruel chuckle escaped in his brain, making the centaur freeze up. [Don't be scared,] said the voice, [I'll try to make your death as painful and tortuous as possible.] The centaur never even had a chance to scream as the fog slowly crept around his still figure. He was enveloped in a swirling mist and not even a moan could escape the death trap that he was in. The immortal vanished and slowly the fog took shape into a darkly cloaked figure. He snickered softly, [At least I still got a sense of humor.] His stomach growled softly. [Hmmm.. I'm still hungry. Being stuck in the divine realms for so long without nourishment can take its toll on someone.] And he slowly walked into the ever-creeping fog. The fog enveloped him like an old friend and hid him from view, as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
***  
What a desolate village, no dogs, no worthy humans to feed on. I think I'm in the mood for royal blood today. He slowly walked up the hillside once more. He changed into a hawk and flew to an open window, peeking inside. They're stood a lovely royal lady. Her shoulders were bare and her waist slim and tiny, tapering down into full hips. She was in her chemise swaying to an unknown tune in her head. He was strangely. attracted to her. Not as in, me hungry, you food. But as in, me want you and me gonna have you. He slowly changed back into the darkly clad figure, minus the cloak. He wore midnight blue breeches and a white billowing shirt. He dropped off the windowsill and landed softly in her room. Just waiting for this unusual specimen to turn around.  
  
***  
She was dreading the time when her new betroth would come into her chambers. She put a sleeping draught in his drink but that would only buy her a few hours. Abruptly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She shivered, but not in fear. Slowly she turned around as a handsome, man?, came towards her. She looked up past long tapering legs, a strong flat stomach and lean muscled arms into his eyes.. and froze. They were impossibly dark. 'were they dark green? or are they black? maybe their blue?' And slowly he spoke to her.....  
  
***  
"You are the one I will mate with tonight. You are one of the few humans that will I be able to mate with. Be prepared for an experience you will never have again." 'Cocky isn't he?' She thought as she turned to view him fully. His lips curled in an amused grin as if he had caught her thought.  
  
"My name is Fiona of .." she started to say, but he cut her off. "My name, dear Fiona, is Dark. Shall we proceed?" and he slowly walked towards her. Unwillingly, or was it willingly?, she walked into his arms. and the night began.  
  
***  
I lay in bed replete. 'Boy did he have a reason to be cocky.' She laughed softly to herself. He had left her just minutes before saying he would be back. She doubted he would but she had her memories. Unbelievably she fancied herself in love in that short time of passion. The door opened and her betrothed walked in. "Are you ready my dear?" he said. Oh god, how can I... but she stiffened with resolve and lay back down. Trying to think of Dark as her betrothed touched her. [You will have a daughter, she will be mine. You will name her Blake and you will love her as you love me.] The voice resounded in her head and she screamed. Her betrothed looked up from his exploration of her body. "Wow, you're a quick one aren't you?!" he said with a slight sneer. 'Let him think what he wants.' she thoughy bitterly. And a tear escaped her eyes as a soft kiss fluttered across her cheek, [and as I undoubtedly love you too, though it amazes me why I should love a mortal.] And with that he left. leaving her bereft and alone.  
  
***  
*3 years later* "Blake stop whining so! Okay, okay, if you must know how to handle a sword you must practice first with a wooden one." Lady Fiona of Encress and others looked on lovingly as Blake wobbled steadily on two sturdy legs. She was without a doubt a very unusual child, already she wanted to learn the sword and how to fight. And Fiona obliged her happily. Seeing her beloved in Blakes dark eyes, 'so like his.' Interrupting the happy mood her husband, Lord Ginu, of Encress stormed in.  
  
"Will you guys quiet down! How many times do I have to tell you not to encourage her strange ideas Fiona!" He walked towards his wife and gently caressed her cheek, then with a quick motion slapped her across her face. Everyone quieted down, Blake staring expressionless at her father. Her mother looked down ashamedly at being treated so in front of people she loved and respected, though servants. 'Why do I let him do this to me? Because I'll get killed if I don't.' she answered herself bitterly. Lord Ginu stalked off breathing heavily. Blake continued her practice, trying to bring a smile to her mothers face. Fiona looked on at Blake in wonder. 'Even at such an early age you know she'll be a beauty.' Her hair was white, in stark contrast with her red lips and dark eyes. 'Just like her fathers, I can't tell which color they could possibly be.' She sighed with relief thanking the gods once again that Lord Ginu didn't hit their daughter. And then more fervently thanking them that Blake looked like her mostly except for the eyes. If Lord Ginu had any suspicions he would kill Blake without a moments hesitation. She was so extraordinary. Already there was wisdom behind those dark eyes, and she could learn fighting techniques and sword wielding at such an early age. But sometimes she wished that Blake would talk more. Only Fiona and some very close servants have had the privilege to talk and be talked to by Blake. 'She tries so hard to make me happy.' and laughed softly as Blake fell down. Knowing that Blake did it to make her smile, 'Blake has never let herself fall ever since she was 4 months old.' Blake walked with a controlled grace that Fiona knew she would never have, and which Fiona suspected her love had exactly walked like. A whisper walked across her ear and down her lips softly kissing her like He did so many years ago. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel. [My love, when the time comes you will let her become what she wills.] Just like before a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. 'Whatever you want my love, she's so much like you! I miss you so much.' [I will be with you always, remember that.] And she smiled softly, as his presence drifted away once more. She opened her eyes to the slight tugging of her sleeve. Dark eyes looked up at her worriedly. Suddenly she picked Blake up and hugged her tightly. 'I'll remember my love. Always.'  
  
AN: I think that's MUCH better then my first story. Well, pleaze review, and no flames please. My hands are aching too much to say anything funny soo... BYZ! It will probably get impossible to understand when I have to combine a certain someone and another certain someone's thoughts at the same time. If you guys have any suggestion on how to do these whole thoughts things... OOOOOO and if you could help me with names. As you can see, I SUCK with names. Lol. It took me like 5 min. just to come up with their names. 


	2. secrets

Okay, I don't even have my reviews yet and it hasn't even been an whole day but I'm gonna write the 2nd chapter cuz I'm bored. I mean REALLY bored. O, and I just wanna state that, I used a TINY bit of kenshin in this cuz I wanted something exotic about her.. besides the whole white hair and dark dark eyes.yeah.. And don't forget [] means Blake's thoughts now. Tell me if It's confusing and I'll consider changing it ... I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own this blah blah blah don't own that. You guys know the drill. Lol. Just kiddin, I would never disrespect Tamora Pierce, one of today's most renowned authors like that. I do not own anything that has to do with Tamora Pierce's books. *sigh* but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
"I don't know Blake." Said Fiona as she watched her daughter's eyes. They were in the immense dining room eating breakfast when Blake decided to pop the question on her mom. Her dad was in the room but as usual Blake ignored him. 'She's grown up so much' Fiona thought as she looked on at her daughters bent head, still down, trying to think of ways to convince her. She's been training with that kantana (did I spell it rite? Please don't hate me) ever since she was 5 and she was amazingly fast and deadly with it. 'Not that she's killed anyone, I doubt she thinks it's worth her time to kill' Fiona thought wryly. As Fiona looked on she suddenly had regrets that they've grown so far apart. 'I'll just never understand her, why in dear heavens would she want to wear clothes like a man?' her daughter was dressed in black breeches and a white shirt that ruffled slightly as she walked. Fiona remembered fondly of Dark, her beloved and the promise she made to him. 'I'm just having a little fun with her. Of course I'll let her go.' And with that thought she rose.  
  
"Of course you may go my dearest." Fiona said with a smile lighting her eyes. Blake stood up abruptly and hugged Fiona tightly. Fiona enclosed Blake in a loving embrace, tears in her eyes. 'She hasn't done this in years' she thought happily. "Thank you mom, I love you so much" Blake said and ended the statement with a slight squeeze in her hug. "Now hold on a minute!" Lord Ginu said. " I won't let this go on a moment longer." His arm snaked out grabbing hold of Blake. "Where did you get these silly ideas? I've banned you from learning the sword, though I let you learn how to fight with that kantana." His voice shook when he said this. "And fighting with fists is out of the question, I stopped that at the throat when you were 5!" and he shook her slightly. "Take your hands off me." Blake said quietly, her body rigid with the effort it took not to strike him. "How many times have I told you? You are not fit to touch me or Fiona in anyway." And she looked up at him with dark eyes. Lord Ginu thought he saw a flash of red in their depths and cried out in alarm. He hated how Blake made him feel, so inferior to her. Like she allowed him to live for pretenses sake. 'It has always been like that' he thought bitterly as he stalked angrily off muttering, "Fine, do what you like." Blake turned to her mom once more. "I wish you wouldn't do that honey," Fiona said with a slight upturn of her lips. "I can't help it mommy." Blake said meekly. Fiona looked at her, startled, then burst out laughing. [At least I still have a sense of humor.] thought Blake as she walked off, kissing Fiona lightly on the cheek as she passed her by. Fiona sighed softly, like many times before she wished that she could walk like Blake. 'Some dreams never come true' she thought wistfully.  
  
***  
Blake walked quickly towards the gate. "Lady Blake, I didn't hear you coming!" the guard by the gate said, mirth filling his voice. Her quiet... prowling, as they called it was an old joke between the guards and Blake. She flashed them a brilliant smile and said, "And you never will! Bye, I'm going out in the forest." And she happily walked off, a slight bounce in her steps. "Lady Blake was unusually happy." Said the guard to himself. They considered each other friends but he had never seen her so happy, he walked off to tell his friend to take his shift as he thought of that beautiful smile she flashed him. He sighed softly and looked in her direction but she was gone. 'I'm acting like some 13 year old boy that's smitten for the first time. But goddess bless she's beautiful.' he thought and with that he walked off.  
  
***  
She all but skipped towards the woods, she was so happy. [Thank you Mithros and all!] she thought happily as she continued to the darker part of the woods. She put down her shields and embraced her friends. There in the clearing sat a deer, Fleetwood, with the softest fur, a lion, Golden, with impossibly golden fur and mane hence the name, and a wood nymph, Dahlia, because she was sweeter then most. They all greeted her happily. [She let me go] she thought happily to her lifelong friends. Even they, friends of 9 years had never seen her so happy. Her usual manner was loving but detached, friendly but standoffish. The gathered round her nuzzling her affectionately. When do you leave? They all but blast the question at her. [2 days from now! I want to bring one of you with me, I wish I could] and she slowly went from happiness to slight distress. They've never seen her cry, or laugh for that matter. Nor have they seen her with any trace of full emotion in her features. She was either distressed or amused. It was rather intimidating but they were use to it. I will go with you said the wood nymph. These.. beasts, may stay here. The wood nymph sneered slightly as both the deer and the lion protested loudly. [It is final, Dahlia will come with me, I will try to visit you.. or smuggle you somehow into my rooms.] she was once more calm and detached. Blake lay down as her friends played around her. Taking a long deserved rest.  
  
***  
"I worry about her Lela" Fiona said to her maid. "She has no friends and gods know what she does in the forest." She turned around as Lela unlaced her corset. "She refuses to wear proper clothing and wants to become a knight!" but Lela just hummed unconcernedly at her Lady's worries saying, "You don't have to worries none about that girl, she can take care of herself." Fiona gently set herself in the tub. "Bu.." "No but's milady. She'll do fine in whatever she chooses to do." And with that Lela left so that Fiona could have her bath to herself. 'Why am I worrying? I know my beloved is ever watching over her. still, I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't worry!' and with that Fiona drifted off. Lounging in the jasmine scent of her tub.  
  
*** 2 day's later ***  
Blake barely looked at her surroundings as she entered Corus. Her beloved stallion, way bigger then her, was pure white. He was name Silverfoot for his grace He carried himself almost like Blake did. With pure grace and arrogance in every step. She was dressed in a dark cloak that concealed her features as she dismounted her horse and led him to the stables. "Here let me take that," said a palace hand wondering what a small lad was doing with a big hors, but Blake walked on as if she didn't hear. She brushed and combed her horse to perfection and gave it an apple. In turn he snorted softly towards her and nudged her towards the castle. Go give them a kick for me Silverfoot said and neighed softly. She looked up towards the castle and started her way towards her quarters. She met her training master Lord Joachim of Elintine and stood in line as he directed her. Not paying much attention as he stated that there would be sponsors to show her around she stared at the floor. Strangely she was feeling some anxiety towards who would pick her [If anyone] she thought. Of course someone will pick you! Stop being silly said Dahlia the wood nymph hiding in her cloak. Looking down further until she could see Dahlia concealed in her cloak she concealed her features further while she waited till he called her name. "Lady Blake of Encress. Who will sponsor her?" silence followed that question. Someone coughed slightly and a few boys snickered. "Someone will sponsor her!" Lord Joachim barked, and suddenly a deep lilting musical voice answered. "No need to yell, my dear man. I will be her sponsor." And two very large feet stepped into her view. "Well Lady, are you going to hide behind that cloak all day or will you let us see how you look like? Don't want to mistake you for some thief in the city, that I don't!" and with that she saw a large hand reach under her chin to lift it up. She stiffened and restrained herself from pulling out her kantana sword. Slowly he lifted her face up......  
  
AN: I don't know if I'm good at cliffhangers cuz this is my first one!lol I hope I get good reviews cuz this is my first continued chapter. I was just REALLY bored and decided to write some moe! Well, no flames PLEAZE! And any suggestions would be welcomed,.. as long as their not flames! :P lol. I've revised this.... ONCE! Lol. Well, If I get good reviews, next chapter will be up in a few! 


	3. First Day pt 1

I GOT ONE REVIEW! I'm so excited, cept that I can't check it and all.. Too bad. I'm so bored again,.. I wrote another chapter *blushes furiously*. I don't know if people like this yet but like in my bio, I love to read and write so... yeah.. I'm gonna rite this even if it's not a good story. until people tell me it isn't that is.. *blushes even more*.. okay, ummmmm.. yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tamora Piercely like so .... *sob* but I wish I did *runs out of the room*. Okay, I'm back cuz I've decided to continue riting after all. Lol. Okay, here goes nothing. No flames peleaze! (  
  
Chapter 2: First day Pt 1  
  
She allowed him to tip up her chin and looked him squarely in the eyes. They were honey brown, fringed with dark lashes. He had a shock of brown hair and his eyebrows were straight and bushy. She could feel a strange sensation creeping into her face. It was a warm and tingly feeling, making her giddy. [Am I blushing!] she thought incredulously. She quickly suppressed the feeling and concentrated on her new sponsor. 'OOOOOOO HOT!' whispered Dahlia from beneath her cloak. [Shush] Blake said fiercely and once more felt the gods cursed blush creep up her cheeks. "My name is Rolad, oh shy young one."  
  
***  
'Gods, she's beautiful' Rolad thought. He looked over her features, keeping his face impassive. Her eyes were the darkest color he had ever seen. He couldn't determine what color they were but they seemed to suck him in. Her eyebrows were finely arched and her complexion smooth and flawless. 'And her lips.' he stared at them mutely. They were luscious and red without any paint on them. 'They look incredibly soft' and with that thought he almost, amazingly, blushed. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, and though he couldn't see its length, he saw that it was a pure shade of white. He could hear gasps then sighs behind them. 'I bet they wish they would have spoken up' thought Rolad wryly. "Milady, welcome to Tortall" and he let go of her chin, rather regretfully for her skin was baby soft, and bowed with a flourish. He peeked up at her and saw, delightfully, that she was blushing. 'This is going to be interesting' then faintly he heard a bird chirp and fly past him. Then a soft plop landed on his shoulder. He looked at the white splatter in dismay then looked up at Blake in mock horror and saw her smile softly, her eyes showing nothing. He heard a few snickers behind him and turned around, instantly they quieted. When he looked back all Blake did was arch a brow. "Stop gawking children!" yelled Lord Joachim. Startling, almost, everyone. Blake just looked at the lord impassively as everyone started gathering their new sponsors. "There are a few rules you should know." Said Lord Joachim hesitantly. ' My was this youngster unusual.' He would never admit, even in his thoughts, that she was a little intimidating too. "Leave the doors open when you have a person from the opposite sex in with you. After weapons practice you may go up to your room and take a bath, I expect you to be at lunch on time." And with that said he walked off.  
  
***  
As they watched Lord Joachim walk off an awkward silence ensued. ' I wonder why he looked so unsettled' thought Rolad. "Well squirt, I'm going to show you where your rooms are!" Rolad said. And he turned torwards her. 'She's staring at the ground again!' he thought irritably. "Well squirt? Lets get to it." "Excuse me. Rolad." She said softly, still looking at her feet. 'Timid little creature.' He though as he said "Yes squirt?" And suddenly she looked up with the most detached eyes he had ever seen. As he looked on he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. 'Timid? Did I think timid? Never mind timid.' And heard Blake say, "Why do you keep calling me that idiotic name?!" a trace of anger in her soft voice. "What idiotic name?" Rolad said innocently, fluttering his eyelashes, enjoying her anger immensely. He saw the anger disappear to be replaced by faint amusement. 'So she finds me amusing' he mused. She cleared her throat as she said "Squirt." "Why I thought that would be obvious!" he said, mock indignation etched in his features. "What's obvious?" she snapped at him, anger clouding her eyes once more. "Well." he said, "You are small, therefore a squirt." Spacing the words out intentionally, as if she were a dimwitted child. Her eyes narrowed, then became emotionless. Then she gave him a brilliant smile and he was caught in the shine. He snapped out of his trance and thought stupidly 'Wow.' "Well, I'm glad you understand. squirt." He said and, with that stated, he walked past her. Suddenly the ground was rushing to meet him as he fell! 'She tripped me' he thought wildly and in pure reflex retaliated. He sciscored his legs to trip her and they both lay on the ground, surprised. Then Rolad started laughing hysterically and not long after Blake started chuckling too. Her laugh sounded rusty and unused. There and then he decided to make it his mission to fill her life with laughter for as long as he lived.  
  
***  
The bird with the bladder problem looked on at the two mortals laughing helplessly on the ground. Wonder filled its unusually intelligent beady eyes. It flew off its perch to a fog that flowed softly in the doorway. A dark silhouette appeared in the fog then, quite suddenly, the fog disappeared. Taking the dark figure in its depths with it.  
  
***  
"This is your room." Rolad said grandly. "I'll leave you to get settled. Don't take to long, weapons practice is in 15 minutes." And with a pat on her back he left. 'He was... interesting.' Said Dahlia as she got acquainted with the new surroundings. Blake looked around assessing her new home. A small bed filled one corner and a dresser, with a mirror, another. [I know this place will be fun. now] Blake thought dryly, thinking of her sponsor and potential friend. [I've never had a friend my own age before] not that she wanted one. She pulled her thoughts away from that and thought of Rolad's earlier statement. [Weapons practice! With a sword!] She could feel excitement flow through her veins. [That bumbling fool I was forced to call father put a stop to learning all that stuff. except the art of using my beloved kantana sword.]*sorry don't know what the before mentioned-art of the kantana sword-is called* as she thought this she reached beneath her cloak and fingered the kantana lovingly. 'I've found where I'll be sleeping! In the tree by your window' said Dahlia as she peeked through the window, then she was off once more. [At least she's having some fun. I wonder how I'll bring Golden and Fleetwood her.] a knock interrupted her thoughts. With a sigh she opened the door, "I'm coming." She said, exasperated, but stopped as she saw that it wasn't Rolad in front of her door. but someone else...  
  
AN: DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH!!!!! I think I'm getting better at the whole cliff- hangers thing. THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS REVIEWER. You have inspired me to write more! I can't believe how much a good review can make your day. I was worried how my first story would be and I'm still worried but reading your review just put light in my heart! I know it sounds corny but... I mean every word!( love you lots! 


	4. First Day pt 2

Thank you so much for the reviews *sob*. I feel so loved! Lol. I would of written this sooner but I had serious writers block. I'm not sure if this is a good chapter because I'm not really sure if I'm over my writer's block, but here goez. O, and I'll try to make the chapters more spaced out. I usually just write and write and write that I didn't notice how bunched they were. Lol. Thanks for the suggestion. Ooopss. if your confused why they just went from 15 minutes till weapons practice.. to going to breakfast. my bad. Lol. I kinda forgot that they were going to weapons practice and I was so eager for her to meet Rolads friends that I got carried away.. Sorry for the inconvenience  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Tamora Pierce. But the characters are mine! (  
  
Chapter 3: First Day pt 2  
  
She stood, impassive, as the strangers at her door sneered at her. "Girls are too weak to be knights." Said the supposed leader of the pack. He was tall, [probably in his 2nd year] and had blonde hair. His eyes were ice blue and his chin determined. 'O, he's hot too.' Said the wood nymph. [Why do you insist on calling the people I meet hot?] Thought Blake tiredly.  
  
He had a. presence, that commanded attention. Even hers, though she gave it reluctantly. [I'd rather ignore him.] His followers were dim figures in the background. "Did you hear me. girl?!" he said, his voice raising in intensity. "She heard you. boy." A voice said cheerfully behind them. "Miles, what brings you to this corner of the castle? Except for the exquisite view that is." And Rolad declined his head slightly at Blake in acknowledgement. [Is he talking about me?] Blake thought blankly.  
  
She faintly remembered her mother telling her she was beautiful but the memory faded away before she even gave it credit. [He's just trying to get me riled.] And with that thought turned towards the two yet again. "You know she doesn't belong here Rolad," the boy, [miles?] said hotly. He glared menacingly at Rolad but Rolad just grinned back. "She belongs here. Just as much as you do." the last said thoughtfully. He stroked his chin, as if thinking of the slight possibility that Miles didn't belong here. "Are you hinting at something!"? Miles managed to squeak out in the following silence, his tone incredulous. "Oh no dear man." Rolad said, dropping his hand from his chin.  
  
Then the air seemed to cool visibly around Rolad as he said, "Now I suggest you leave her be." And he changed from sweet and cheerful to cold and dangerous. His honey brown eyes turning nearly black. Miles visibly paled at the change in him and without a word walked off, bringing his cronies with him. Rolad turned towards her, all cheerfulness again. And grunted in surprise as she slapped him in the face.  
  
***  
Blake looked down, surprised at her behavior. [Where did that come from?] She thought shakily. She remembered being so angry with him and thinking [I don't need someone to protect me!] and her hand just flew out. She wasn't usually that impulsive. [I'm never this impulsive.] She thought wryly. [It must be his influence on me. Uh, oh, I bet he wants answers.] She was reluctant to look up. "Wow squirt. Can I at least ask why I deserved that?" [Squirt, just for that, I'm not telling him.] And with a sigh she looked up.  
  
***  
He heard her sigh softly and watched as she slowly, an eternity it seemed, looked up. Her eyes were dark green with uncertainty, but right before his eyes, they turned black as they grew impassive. 'Or closed' he thought. He watched, amazed, as she opened her mouth to speak, and then abruptly closed it. Her eyes turned dark blue as he saw amusement flicker through her features. "No. You can't" and started walking down the hall.  
  
He blinked dazedly and asked, "No I can't what?" She looked over her shoulders as she said, "No you can't ask why you deserved that." And continued walking. He grinned widely 'This will be very interesting' and took off after her. When he caught up with her he said. "We'll go to breakfast first. Then practice with the Shang warriors, then.." "Wait" Blake interrupted. "Shang warriors? Will they teach me how to fight?" she said, excitement filling her tone. 'Her voice is low and sultry in the mornings' thought Rolad, distracted.  
  
"Well?" she said, at the end of her patience. "Yes squirt. They'll teach you how to fight." Rolad said chuckling softly and he continued to talk as they made their way to the mess hall.  
  
***  
[He's still talking] Blake thought, amusement making her eyes even a darker shade of blue. She listened with one ear as he rambled on about this and that while she looked over her surroundings. [So many people] she thought in awe. She had always avoided the village children. [But I'll get use to it] and she strode purposefully towards the lunch line. "Not use to crowds?" Rolad said behind her. She almost jumped but stopped herself. [I had forgotten he was there] she turned, looking him in the face. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. [How can he read me so easily?] "Oh, nothing. Forget it." He answered after a moment of studying her features. "Hurry up, I'm hungry." He said as he nudged her forward. After she got her food, not knowing where to sit, she followed Rolad to his group of friends.  
  
"Hello" she said softly as she sat with them. "Timid, isn't she?" a deep rumbling voice said. "Hello Timid! I'm Mick." A huge hand appeared in her vision. She grasped it and looked up.. and up. and up even more until she reached his face. His face was rough, just like his voice. But he exuded trust and friendship. [He's so tall..] And once again resented how small she was. The others introduced themselves as well but she decided to learn their names later. [All completely friendly.] she thought. [How will I live?] And she smiled softly. "Is something funny?" someone said. [Derek?] And she shook her head slightly smiling softly. "Doesn't talk much does she?!" said Mick loudly and gave her a friendly pat on the back, that nearly knocked her into her food. "Oh sorry there. Don't know my own strength!"  
  
"No I don't. Talk that much that is." Blake said softly and looked Mick directly in the eyes. "Wow. Look at the set of eyes on Timid here! What color are they Timid?" he asked. [Great. Just what I need, another nickname.] Blake thought, and chuckled softly. "I wish I knew what keeps making you laugh." Rolad said suddenly. She looked at him and burst out laughing. Rolad had food all over his face. [Obviously not a neat eater] and laughed even harder. "What squirt. Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" and Rolad promptly started feeling his teeth. All this did was make Blake laugh harder. And with her laughing, they dragged her to the practice courts and her first lesson.  
  
AN: That was an okay chapter I guess. Not much accomplished there. Hmmm. My next chapter I'm gonna try a fighting scene for the first time! I'm so excited. I hope I do well. WISH ME LUCK! Lol. Thank you all once again for the great reviews. *sob* aww shoot I just put mascara on! Lol. BYZ. And I hope the chapters are spaced out enough. I think I'll give it more spaces next time. * walks off thinking* 


	5. AN

AN: I just need to ask one thing.um.. could you pleaze tell me how to make bold and italics? I'm getting tired of [] and ''. IT WOULD HELP A LOT! Pretty please with a cherry on top! 


	6. Wild Magic?

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. Been having problems with my comp. Newayz. Thank you for the reviews. And I'll make Blake loosen up sooner or later. Lol. I noe.. She's distant and cold, I don't know why I've made her that way. I guess it was a whim or something. Lol. Newayz here goez my first ever action scene!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! WE ARE ALL SLAVES TO OUR PARENTS! Unless we kill them like Enishi did in RK. Yeah, newayz. Lol. Don't mind my ramblings. The only things I own are. my life and my characters! Lol. Okay lets get started! *claps hands together excitedly*  
  
Chapter 5: Wild magic?  
  
***  
She had controlled her laughter when they reached the practice courts and was now staring curiously at her surroundings. Rolad tapped her lightly on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I'll be over there with the 2nd years." And started to walk off. "Wait!" she said, and watched as he slowed down a bit. "Are you a 2nd year?" and looked down at her feet, not wanting him to see her confusion. [I thought I resolved not to learn anything about him. I don't need friends.] "Yup. Bye, have fun" he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Bye." She said automatically and could have smacked her head. [Cold and distant. Remember, cold and distant.] she chanted to herself. "Bye." She responded absently again as Mick and the group also yelled a loud goodbye, Mick adding a farewell slap on the back when she answered. [Stupid, stupid, stupid.], she thought disgustedly at herself and walked off toward the loud voice yelling for first years.  
  
***  
She listened attentively as the Shang warrior talked. "You must be relaxed so your body can respond quickly. Relax your body as I throw you and then slap the ground when you hit it and roll." [This will be no problem for me!] She thought smugly. Already thinking her speed would make her, instantly, the top at this lesson. But when he threw her, her body tensed up expecting a blow and she painfully hit the ground. Not uttering a word as the other pages laughed openly she saw a hand appear in her vision. The Shang warrior helped her up and continued talking. [Why is he being so nice to me?] But snapped back to attention when she heard the word strengthen. "Some people like to do push ups. Push ups help develop upper body strength and can also develop stamina in muscles." He demonstrated it and she looked on hungrily. [I will become strong] she thought determinedly. Then went back to her earlier thoughts. [Did he tell us that for my benefit?] She thought, still trying to comprehend her first question.  
  
Next was staff practice. This was nothing really new to her. She put her cloak and her kantana, carefully hidden in the cloak, by her as she started. She thought it would be different from learning the art of the kantana but it was just as easy. [And just as boring] She hadn't even paid attention to who she was practicing with but she didn't really care who he was. Something rapped against her knuckles and she bit her lip to cover her cry of pain. Not because it hurt so much but because she was surprised by the pain. [You should have paid more attention!] She scolded herself. She finally focused on her unknown tormentor, [and my practice partner] she added in wryly, and almost gasped in surprise again when she saw who it was.  
  
"I remember you. You where that boy hiding behind that other boy that was at my door." Blake said calmly. "Hiding!" said the boy. "I wasn't hiding! And I'm not 'that boy' my name is Matt." And he looked at her with such loathing that she almost took a step back. Almost is the key word there. [I will never back down from anything.] She thought fiercely. [If I can help it] she admonished slightly. Suddenly Matt started to attack her with his staff, she awkwardly tried to block him but she knew she would get hurt sooner or later. [Looks like I don't know this stuff that well after all] She was barely blocking his attacks and could here him muttering, "Stupid girl. I'll get you. You don't belong here. Girls are inferior." And so on. [Inferior!] She thought anger snapping through her. [No one calls me inferior.] And looked at him with eyes tinged with red. He didn't notice the change in her and kept up the attack. [I'll show him] she thought grimly.  
  
She rolled back suddenly and grabbed her cloak. "Ha, do you think a cloak will protect you from me? You are not only inferior but suffer from stupidity as well" and he laughed as if he had made the funniest joke in the world. [Lame ass] she thought and almost broke out smiling. "No I don't think I'll beat you with my cloak. I think I'll kill you" and she paused while she pulled her kantana out, "with this." "Oh, I'm so scared." Matt said, quivering with mock fear. They had gathered a crowd around them. [Figures no one tries to stop us.] "You should not only be scared but start thinking of the different ways you should beg for your life." She said her eyes growing a darker red.. Blood red. Before he could open his mouth she pulled her kantana sword out of its sheath. She heard people gasp but didn't care. The sword felt so right in her hand and her eyes went back to their normal impassive color as she felt calmness fill her. She looked at Matt and raised the sword. She made a movement with her hand-some people later would swear they had seen the movement the whole time and others would swear, disbelievingly, that she could not move that fast-and the staff that Matt held was cut in two.  
  
He looked at his cut staff in amazement, then a trace of fear. But pride won out and he started to rush her. [Stupid boy] And with a speed that matched the gods she was behind him. "No one calls me inferior." She said. Everyone in her speaking range shivered as if cold. They didn't know that they would have nightmares about that cold yet enraged voice. Matt slowly turned around, fear starting to take form on his face. She raised her kantana slowly and it was as if time slowed down. Matt closed his eyes tightly but then a voice rang "What are you guys doing?".......  
  
AN: LOL! I swear I'm not that cruel. I won't make it a cliffhanger, though if I did the next part you would've hated me for cuz nothing happens. kinda. I guess. I haven't thought of it yet cuz I'm doing this all at the top of my head rite now so..  
  
The crowd dispersed immediately, some gratefully, others horrified. They were all thinking one thing, ' Would she have killed him' But they would never know the answer. "Well what are you guys doing? Are there any problems here?" said the tall person. [Oh, I hate being small] she thought this out of reflex, not from malice. "Nothing Lord Numair." Matt said meekly. Blake said nothing as she quickly picked up her cloak to go to archery. Matt ran ahead of her giving her a slight sneer as he ran by. [I hope all my days are this entertaining] she thought dryly. Numair still stood there, looking at Blake with a surprised expression on his face then walked away muttering. "No, it couldn't have been" repeatedly.  
  
***  
'I couldn't have seen what I thought I saw' thought Numair as he walked off. For a moment there he thought he had seen a trace of wild magic. But this one looked, from the brief glance that he had seen, to be very different from Diane's. 'I think I'll research it' he thought and instantly felt better at having some reason to go to the library. "Yes that's it." He spoke out loud absently. "I'll research it." and he walked off towards the library.  
  
AN: DUH DUH DUH DUHHHH!!!!!!!! Did he see what he thought he saw! Lol. I hope that was okay. Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've just had MAJOR writers block. I hope my first EVER fighting scene was okay. Oh, and I don't really know what time period this is but I know that the war is still going on. Why was Numair still at the castle? Who knows? I sure don't, I don't own him. Lol. 


	7. annoying

Okay, I'm once again too bored to wait for reviews. *sigh* boredom is such a curse. Lol. I have no idea if there will be a fight scene in this chapter cuz I write this all from my head. Plus. It takes too long to think of something. Lol. I mean it's summer vacation. I don't need to think on summer vacation... Well not much anyway. Lol. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: * boy I'm getting tired of writing these* Can't I just put ditto signs? // There! Ditto on all the stuff I've said before on the disclaimers. Lol. That was easy. But.... just in case I get sued, I don't own anything! Lol.  
  
Chapter 6: Annoying ;)  
  
***  
She picked up the bow thoughtfully. [So I'm suppose to do this...] And she carefully pulled the string with her middle finger and thumb. "I've got it!" she cried excitedly. "Now you just have to put the arrow on the string" said a voice matter-of-factly behind her. She turned to see Rolad behind her smiling softly. "So squirt, how do you like weapons practice so far?" he asked quietly. "It's wonderful, I learned how to do push ups and..." she trailed off as he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly tapping her foot in annoyance absently.  
  
"You just sound so excited." Rolad said with a big grin on his face and walked away waving. She stood there stunned. [I've been talking to him as if he were a friend.] she thought, horrified. [I don't need him!] and she turned her attention towards archery once more. [So now I put the arrow on...] she thought absently.  
  
***  
Next was tilting. She had no idea why the first years started running like mad. [They must be running for a reason] she thought logically and decided she would be first. Her legs bunched slightly beneath her and she bounded across the field towards the stables. Leaving everyone gaping as she past them in a blur. "Oh." She said disappointedly. "Oh, what Timid?" said a voice behind her. "I thought that there was some important reason why they were racing here. But it was just because of the horses. Who cares about that Mick?" she said the name, already knowing by his nickname of her who it was. "That's only because Timid, you already have a horse. It's not that important to you. And a beauty that horse is alright." And he patted her on the back in farewell as he went to his own mount.  
  
"What do you know squirt. Are horses were stabled beside each other, they look to already be acquainted." Said Rolad, slyly at the last part. His horse was a mare just tall enough for him. She was honey brown with a dark brown mane and tail. She had grace and dignity in every move. [Except the one she's doing now] Blake thought wryly as her horse and Rolad's horse nuzzled across the stalls. "Care for a try squirt?' Rolad said softly under his breath. She held hers. [What does he mean by that] but when she looked at him it was just his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. She quickly looked for something to talk about to get rid of the awkward situation. "Um." She said thoughtfully, "My horses name is SilverFoot. What's your horses name?" "My horses name is HoneyBrown." Rolad said wryly. "I couldn't think of a name so I just combined her colors for a name." And looked down at her sheepishly. She smiled at him then her face became smooth and impassive and she looked down. 'What's her problem? One moment she's smiling at me like I'm her, dare I say it?, friend. Then the next moment she looks at me like were strangers.' And felt his smile slip.  
  
[I don't need to get attached to anyone!] she thought fiercely. [You know what happens to friends. They die and leave you hurting. They always do.] And felt a tear escape her eye. Memories flooded her but stopped abruptly as she felt a rough thumb wipe the tear away. She looked up, shocked, but he was grooming his horse just like usual. [Who did that?!] she thought nervously as she walked out of the stables with the other pages. "Are you paying attention? Blake? Blake!" [Oh, the training master is calling me] and she looked up dazedly at him. "Well, now that were all here I'd like to continue" Lord Joachim said sarcastically. "Please do my lord." said Blake impassively. He looked sharply at her thinking she was being pert but saw no emotion on her face. [Fool] she thought scornfully as he turned around and started his lecture up again.  
  
***  
When it was her turn to hit the quintain she positioned the lance just so. [Trot] she thought to SilverFoot and he started. It was just like when she pulled the kantana sword. Peace enveloped her and calmness filled her mind. She saw everything with stark clarity. She could feel the pages watching her and, surprisingly, she could sense Rolad too. Then the moment was done as she smacked the quintain's shield smartly and went back to the lines. [Why can I feel him already?] Usually it takes me some time to feel someone like that. Well, not with my mom. But that's only because I love her. I doubt I love Rolad. [Maybe you do?] said a annoying voice in her head. [I don't even like boys!] She screamed at it and could feel her inner self blushing. [Fine, you love him as a friend.] [Already!], she hissed back, disbelieving. [That's the only reason why you can sense him, unless you want to stay up all night and try to think of another one. And I stress the word try.] And with that the voice was gone. [It always brings up such a convincing argument.] Blake thought. Already having forgotten the strange and gentle, yet familiar, touch in the stables.  
  
***  
The fog crept out of the yard and back in to the stable. It stopped and seemed to hesitate as Blake took another try at the quintain. If someone would've looked at that very moment they would have thought the fog had flinched as the sandbag hit Blake's back forcefully. Then it went out of the stable door and disappeared in the air.  
  
***  
[God's that hurt] but she didn't flinch or cringe as she rode her horse-at a trot to show all of them she wasn't hurting at all-once again to the back of the line. [I need to stop thinking period.] [Your thinking now] said annoying. She had decided to name that unreasonable voice in her head. [So you gave me a name? Might as well call you annoying too because I'm you.] annoying said smugly. [Oh, just shut up] Blake said tiredly, still forcing herself not to flinch at the pain in her back. [Only if you do first] annoying said. Blake just sighed angrily and walked off to get her horse stabled.  
  
***  
'She's so gentle with her horse' thought Rolad as he watched Blake groom SilverFoot at the corner of his eye. Blake was murmuring words in SilverFoots ear and the horse would occasionally neigh in response. He watched Blake's hand gently groom him and saw her other hand follow the combs movement. 'There's more to her than she lets on' he thought. 'And I won't rest till I know her better than anyone' and he too started grooming his horse.  
  
***  
[So this is the sport they call wrestling.] thought Blake disgustedly. Lord Ginu had had people wrestle in their castle courtyards but she never watched them. She watched as two pages violently fought each other. [I'm probably going to get hurt.] she thought and schooled herself. [Don't show any weakness. I will not flinch or cringe.] she thought determinedly. [But you can limp] said annoying happily. [Haha, very funny].  
  
***  
She walked towards her rooms slowly at first. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was running so that her aching muscles can soak in her hot bath. Then when she was almost there she broke out into a run. She ran in her room and locked the door. Then stripped out of her clothing and nearly jumped in the water when it was ready. 'Wow, your back is bruised.' Said Dahlia. Flying through the window and landing on the edge of her bath. Her back was a mess of black and purple bruises. 'It's almost as colorful as a rainbow.' Said Dahlia in awe. [Fascinated aren't we? How bout I give you all the pretty colors of a rainbow so we could match?] Blake thought irritably. She wouldn't really ever hurt a friend. 'Snappy snappy.' Was all Dahlia said in reply. 'You better hurry up. Lunch is almost going to start.' Said Dahlia. [Let them wait] was all Blake said as she thought back to the wrestling practice. They had deliberately missed the mats when they threw her so that she would hit the ground. But they were cunning. They didn't make her whole body hit the ground outside of the mat. Just a shoulder here, a leg there. [I'm going to have to get better at the wrestling so I could make them think twice about picking on girls.] said Blake. 'You could always ask that one hunk of a guy Rolad' said Dahlia dreamily. [I think I'll ask Mick.] Blake said instead. I don't really want to be alone with Mick.  
  
[You going to try to distance yourself now!] said annoying. [Yup] Blake said nonchalantly as she got dressed. She was only going to make them wait for a few minutes. No reason why she had to suffer from hunger too. [Too late.] said annoying. But Blake said nothing back and annoying got bored and went to the back of Blake's mind. [I wonder how I'll ask Mick] Blake thought absently, then she bumped into someone and mumbled sorry quickly and kept walking. Not once glancing at the person she almost knocked over. That person was looking at her strangely and muttering "I couldn't have seen what I thought I've seen." Under her breath.  
  
***  
Diane looked at the small girl going down the hall. 'I thought I saw some wild magic. .. Though it's none I've ever seen before.' But she shook her head and dismissed it to the near fall she almost had. 'She didn't even notice I was a girl. Or covered in bird droppings.' Diane winced slightly as a servant caught a glimpse of her, stared, then ran off again. Diane sighed softly, 'It's no use trying to hide now.' And walked, with much less stealth, towards the room she and Numair shared. 'I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to ask him what he's been researching about so much.' And with that thought she hurried to her rooms to ask.  
  
AN: YAY! I'm done. I've been typing for like and hour and my neck is killing me. Lol. I hope you liked that. I just put annoying there for kicks. Lol. You like her? Cuz I can make her stay in the back of Blakes mind forever! Duh duh duh dduuuh!!! Well, I'm really sleepy and tired and hurting and..... must I go on? So I'll stop now. Wonder wat will happen next? Who noes? BYZ! Love all of ya'll lots. 


	8. Dahlia

            AN: you know what? Writing freestyle is tiresome. Lol. Thank you all *sniffle* for the wonderful reviews. And thanks *slightly louder sniffle* for telling me how to do bold and italics… but I don't think I can do it cause *sniffles while blushing* although I complain a lot about how I have to write their thoughts… I'm to use to it. *goes to full blown sobbing mode* I'm sorry for the wasted brain cells in helping me with that but when I realized that I didn't want to change it I felt just a "tinsy winsy" bit bad. Once again… sorry *shuffles feet*. WELL now that that's over with I can go to the next chapter. *grin widely* How do people type more than 3 pages? My hands start to ache after that… I'll learn sooner or later. WELL ON TO THE STORY!

            Disclaimer: I will never own anyone that this wonderful author has created. *sigh* but wouldn't it be cool if all these pplz where real? *sigh* I bet there really hot… lol. 

Chapter 7:

*** 

            Diane walked in to the rooms she shared with Numair. "Hey Numair." She said getting right to the point. "I think I just saw something unusual in the hallway." She said as she sat down next the table where he had a book open. "Hmmm. What was that magelet?" He asked just then, looking up from the book. "I said" she stated exasperated. "That I think I saw something unusual in the hallways." He looked inquiringly at her. His silence asking her to continue, "I bumped into a young page, a girl. She didn't even notice though and kept on going down the hallway." She paused to take a breath. "So?" Numair said, losing interest. 'That isn't so unusual.' He thought blankly. 

           "No, that wasn't the unusual part. The unusual part was when I looked at her she had this weird color of wild magic on her. One that I've never seen. I'm not completely sure I didn't imagined it." "That is unusual." Numair replied. "Considering that I saw something like that this morning." And he went back to his book. "What! So what are you doing? Shouldn't you go question her?" Diane demanded. "I need to do research though. And what I've found so far is very… intriguing." Diane glanced over his shoulder, looking at the old book in front of him. Her eye caught on an old legend that she faintly remembered her great grandma telling her once. It read:

            _The Vampire- In the beginning, before immortals were locked away, before even humans walked intelligently on the earth. There was the vampire. Too powerful to comprehend, no one knows much about this being. It is believed that this immortal could have easily been a god, maybe the ruler of the gods. But he refused for unknown reasons. He walked the earth with only few of its kind. It is very rare to find a human that a vampire can mate and have children with. But if it does the child is always a catalyst and extraordinary. Usually attributed with either inhuman strength, or godlike speed. They have the ability to control other immortals and talk to animals they are closely linked to through wild magic of their own. This type of wild magic is only seen in these creatures. Though the young cannot control immortals they can converse with them. It is said that their race dwindled even before immortals were locked up. We do not know the reason, we know they have other powers but ca not discover what they are. We have lost too many already in this, they do not like their privacy disturbed………_

It trailed off there. "Wow, do you think this girl page could actually be?" Diane thought out loud. "Yes, I've was thinking of that possibility too when you walked in. We'll have to confront her." Numair said. "Yes, we'll do it tonight." Diane said. And they walked into the bedroom and started preparing to go to sleep.

*** 

            Oblivious to what was being said about her she ran into the mess hall. Almost everyone grumbled at her. She ignored them and went to get her food. Lord Joachim said the prayer, putting in little parts to chastise her. It didn't work. She didn't feel remorse in the least. [For all the bruises they gave me I hope they suffered.] [You wanted to be a lady knight and now you grumble?] Said annoying. [You again? I thought you left.] [I'll never leave. I'm the stuff you want to say but don't, and if you don't say what's on your mind. Your mind will bug you. Was that a simple enough explanation for you?] Said annoying smugly. [Ah, just at least let me eat in peace… Please?] The please an afterthought to get her way. All was quiet in her head once more and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Why'd you make us wait?" said a boy, she didn't know his name though he was apart of the group, grumpily. She just stared at him blankly. 

            "I had to comb my hair" Blake said sweetly, fluttering her eyes. The boy just blinked nervously at her, then broke out laughing. She was startled by the laugh and started glaring at him angrily. "What's so funny?" she said as everyone too started laughing. "Sorry Blake. Names Kelis. It's just that you don't strike me as the kind of person who worries about her hair." And went back to chuckling. Rolad noticed that her eyes had taken on a blue hue as she smiled suddenly. "I don't," she said thoughtfully. "Don't what Timid?" asked Mick, still clutching his belly. "Don't comb my hair." Said Blake seriously, but Rolad saw the amusement in her eyes. 

            "You're lying." He said. She turned towards him surprised. "What makes you think that?" she asked looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Rolad saw through this trick and said. "You know you shouldn't lie if your not very good at it. Your as bad in lying as you are in wrestling squirt." He said, wondering what she would do if he riled her. Suddenly Blake scooped up a bit of her mash potatoes and put it on his nose. "There." She said. "What did you do that for?" Rolad said, not really mad but definitely surprised. "I wanted you too look like the clown you are but there wasn't anything else that would stick on your nose." She said, all innocence. They all started laughing again, and this time Blake joined them.

*** 

            "I thought I wouldn't have to do etiquette and that kind of crap if I became a knight" said Blake disdainfully. She had just finished her lessons and knew that she would dread them everyday. [I don't even want to think on all the homework I have to do.] [Did you think you would just learn how to fight and that was it?] Said annoying. Popping up in her head once more. [God! Why do you have to pester me?] [Because you have no one else to do it.] Said annoying blankly. As if this was the most obvious reason. "What you thinking of squirt?" said Rolad beside her. He was walking her back to her rooms. "I'm thinking how I'm going to finish my math homework. I suck at math." And she went back to her musing. Oddly enough she felt comfortable around Rolad. Like she didn't have to say or do anything at all but just enjoy his company. [You like him, even if it's as a friend] said annoying, actually serious. [This is…. nice.] Thought Blake shyly. "I could help you if you want. I can work with you in your room. Maybe the gang will go there too." Said Rolad. "That's nice of you but…." Blake said hesitantly. 

            [Do it!] annoying said. [Don't you dare push him away or I swear I'll pester you ALL night.] "Fine, fine.." Blake said, not noticing she said it out loud. She also didn't notice the light that shown in his eyes when she said this. "Great, I'll get my stuff in my room." And he bounded off. She smiled softly, [He sounds just like a eager child.] she thought endearingly. She walked back to her rooms. She didn't know there was a tender look in her eyes. Someone noticed, and wondered……… There was rustling of wings and a small bird disappeared down the hall.  

*** 

             There was a knock at her door. Excitedly she opened it, mentally chastising herself for being so eager. But was in shock as a young woman and the tall man from the practice courts before were instead at her door. [Oh boy, I bet I'm in trouble.] She thought nervously. 'Don't worry dear' Said Dahlia reassuringly. [Well, why else would they be hear Dahlia?] Suddenly the tall man said. "Who are you talking too?"

*** 

            Numair saw surprise flash across her face. She was very beautiful; he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Her eyes were the darkest he had ever seen. He saw a flash of wild magic, copper but mixed with something else. He was instantly amazed. 'Could it be true?' he thought, his blood starting to run faster with his excitement. "Excuse my friend here, he seems to be staring." Said Diane. He could hear the anger in her voice. He looked down at her and smiled, whispering "jealous?" softly. She just glared at him more, till he bent down and softly kissed her. She sighed softly when the kiss was over then continued, "I am Diane, and this is Numair." "Yes", said Numair finishing her thoughts, "and we wanted to ask you who you were talking too?" He saw her eyes become black and closed, her features composed. "So you invited someone else squirt?" said Rolad loudly from behind them. He walked in the room aware that all eyes were on him. "Now would you mind if you told me what you guys want with the squirt here?" he said softly as he stood in front of her. 'This must be her friend' thought Numair.

  
*** 

            She was reeling from one shock to another. [They could hear her talking to Dahlia?] And then [Why is he defending me?] She was confused as she saw him walk in front of her then stop there, as if protecting her. Feelings were racing through her, more then she could imagine. First there was surprise at him being there, even though she had been expecting him. Then there was shock as he walked in front of her and a little bit of indignation as she thought [I could protect myself thank you very much] But then, surprisingly, she felt relief and gratitude for him being there. It confused the hell out of her and she couldn't think at first.

             Numair seeing her moment of weakness softly said in a talkative voice, "So whom were you talking too." Still lost in her thoughts and new feelings she answered dazedly. "Dahlia, my friend." She snapped out of it and looked at them horrified for a moment. [My secret is blown!] [Might as well start packing now] said annoying. She nearly growled at herself. [Your not helping] "Who is Dahlia?" said Diane. "Yeah squirt, I don't see anyone…" said Rolad looking around to confirm his statement.

            She wasn't going to tell these people. [No way. They'll make me leave.] She thought. No one she had ever come across had her power and she considered herself a freak. When she was little and in the palace she would talk out loud to her close animal friends and when the other children had heard her they would make fun of her. She soon learned to not trust her supposed friends. They had betrayed her trust and caused her pain when they killed many of her animal friends when she had told them whom she was talking too. And those animals they killed were the closest thing she had to a family. Sort of add-ons to the one family she had, which was her mom. [I was young and foolish] she thought bitterly. [What, and your not young and foolish now?] Said annoying quietly. She would never let that happen again.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake said quietly, looking coldly at everyone in the room. "Whoa did the room get cold all of a sudden or is it just me?" Rolad said lightheartedly. "Now who is this Dahlia? Your imaginary friend?" Rolad said jokingly. Still he knew it was more than that. She shook her head in denial. "Look little one, I could make you tell the truth. I am a very powerful mage. And I will if you don't tell me willingly." Said Numair his voice echoing in the room. 

She looked at him impassively. He sighed; he knew he wouldn't be able to force her. It was against his nature but he wanted to know so badly. "Look um…" Diane said. "Blake" Blake supplied her name. "Blake, we know you have some form of wild magic. We just want to know whom you're talking too. We won't tell anyone if you insist." Blake looked at her mistrustfully. "So you have wild magic squirt? That's cool." Rolad said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in that split second and he could see confusion in her eyes. Then they became closed once more. "I don't believe you." Blake said quietly to Diane.

*** 

            'How will we get her to tell us what we already know?' thought Diane. Then a thought struck her. "I could tell you a little bit of what you are… if you confirm our suspicions." Said Diane. "What…. What I am?" she said. Everyone in the room could see that had struck a cord. She had always wondered because she knew without a doubt that Lord Ginu wasn't her father. She knew she was extraordinary and she didn't know why or how. She looked at her suspiciously. "You promise not to tell anyone?" said Blake, uncharacteristically nervous. For once she couldn't control her feelings, and everyone could see the conflict that was going on. 

             'What has made her so distrustful of anyone?' wondered Rolad. She looked up at them, opened her mouth then closed it pointedly looking at the opened door. All in the room nodded in agreement and Diane slowly closed the door. Out loud Blake spoke. "Dahlia, you might as well come out now. I don't think they'll hurt you." You could hear the reassurance in her voice. Slowly a small green form crept out in the open from under her shirt. "Gods" said the three in the room. "Now are you going to tell me about what you mean by what I am?" she said. [What I am? What does she mean by that?] She thought she was only going to learn about who her father was but she would get a lot more then that. None of them noticed the fog slowly but steadily creeping in to the room……….

AN: I tried to rite for a longer time but………. God my hands hurt cuz I've been chattin wit 4 pplz at the same time while I was typing this story. It got confusing at times but… IT"S ALL GOOD! Lol. I appreciate ur reviews. LOVE YA ALL LOTS! P.s. thanks I found a use for italics after all. But lets see if it works first. J


	9. Dark

            AN: I can never stop thanking the reviewers enough. I LOVE U ALL for the really kind words. I love to write but I'm usually shy about it. Maybe I'm not shy about it cuz I don't really noe you guys, but I noe you guys are nice… And that's kool. OKAY. No more seriousness. I wonder what this chappie will be about? *grins widely* I'm writing this now cuz someone said that I was on their review alert and I noe how much it sucks to wait for a story. *hint hint* lol. 

Disclaimer: Diane and Numair and Tortall are so not mine. I wish someone would make a pic of Numair. He sounds so hot… gosh; I always have guys on the brain. Though Rolad seems nice in my imagination. Be prepared *if I can manage* for a very nice description of Rolad in future stories. My fav. Description of a guy is from this one story in my favorite stories and it has a HOT description of Inuyasha. I was so drooling. Okay, enough about guys. I wish I owned these wonderfully brave pplz… oh well, sometimes wishes come true. *shrugs shoulders* LETS GET STARTED! *jumps around in chibi mode* 

Chapter 8: Dark

*** 

            Diane looked at Blake carefully. 'How should I tell her?' she thought nervously. Numair was still caught up with the sight of the little green creature. "She's a wood nymph you say?" he said, his voice ringing with excitement. The wood nymph too was curious. She was green all over and was in the form of a naked female. Its hair flowed up unnaturally, as if an invisible wind blew over it. Rolad just stood stunned. Diane could tell that Blake was waiting to see how he reacted. 'Wait till he hears the story' she though grimly. Just then Rolad walked up to Blake slowly. Diane could see Blake tense up throughout her whole body…

***

            Blake watched as he walked up to her. Her whole body tensed, waiting for the questions and insults that would come. Instead he stopped in front of her and looked in her eyes. She was caught, she couldn't tear herself from his gave. She saw the corner of his eyes crinkle up then he leaned down, as quickly as a cat, and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "I knew you were special. Right from the start." He whispered as his lips left her cheek. She was turning a dark red, having never been kissed. He smiled softly at that. "This is amazing." Said Numair, oblivious to the tension that had been in the room. Dahlia and Numair were still studying each other carefully. He straightened to his full height and looked at Blake curiously. 'Why is she blushing? Did I miss something.' He looked to Diane for help but she shook her head slightly, signaling she would tell him later. "You should sit." Numair said thoughtfully. He took a book out of his robes. He had brought it so that he would have evidence of what she was. Even though, he suspected, she herself did not know. Rolad sat Indian style on the floor as Blake flopped on her cot. Diane smiled at that, at least the girl could still be a child.

*** 

            The shadowed areas of the room hid the small figure of a hawk. It narrowed its eyes slightly in recognition at the book the mage held in his hands, the fog that crept around him drew closer. It would have to reveal itself. The hawk almost sighed audibly. He could feel Blake's powers start to take surface. If he didn't teach her soon she would start to go mad. The hawk decided to wait a little and see how the young one would respond to her heritage.

*** 

            'My that was interesting.' said Dahlia to Blake. 'Are you guys going out then?' Dahlia said, her voice going whiny. "No were not going out Dahlia!" Blake yelled out loud, mortified. She looked at them, surprised at her outburst. Rolad just turned his head around and grinned. [Aww shoot, now he thinks I like him] [Don't you though?] Said annoying thoughtfully. [Well, he's not suppose to know!] Blake retorted. [Aww. So the girl finally admits it.] Said annoying smugly. [Whatever] Blake said indifferently. "I think you should read this…." Started Numair but Diane interrupted her. "Numair! I don't think she should find out that way. It will probably be a shock to her. She shouldn't just read it from a book." Numair just shrugged his shoulders and changed his approach. 

             "Only one other has the power to talk to animals and immortals alike, like you little one." She glared at the use of the name. [Another nickname!] [I agree with you on this one. You already have too many.] Said annoying, sounding quite annoyed herself. Well? She glare at him when he paused, spit it out her glare clearly said. "This other one is the vampire. A very old legend. Even in these hard times believed to be false. But it seems otherwise." He looked towards Blake to see how she was taking it and surprisingly she was smiling.

            "I remember a story mother use to tell me." She said dreamily. Surprising everyone in the room. The way she said mother was filled with love and caring. Rolad felt a flash of jealousy. 'What the hell? Of her mother?' he decided to analyze the feeling later as Blake continued to talk in a dreamlike state. 

            "I loved this one story she told me. She said there was a lady noble that had betrothed an unappealing lord. The night when they were to become husband and wife she had drugged her husbands juice to buy her a few more hours of freedom. The lady went into her room and a handsome man came in through the window. The lady did not know how the man had got there, but she was entranced. He offered his hand to her and they loved each other forever more. Later on the lady had a baby that was absolutely extraordinary and possessed incredible speed. The mother loved the baby dearly because the baby reminded her of the handsome man, her one true love. She said that the man talked to the lady and made his presence felt at times but it broke the lady's heart when he did because he always left her with a farewell, saying he loved her. One day he told her that he was no man. Even though the lady could already guess this. He told her that he was a vampire and even though he was immortal, forever would never be long enough to love her. " Everyone that was listening sighed when she was done. The story had sucked them in, even the unknown visitor. 

            "So, your… what… half vampire?" asked Rolad hesitantly. Blake snapped out of her reverie. She knew if he rejected her she would cry, just like the day that the kids had rejected her and killed her friends. "What does that have to do with anything human?" said something out of the shadows. Everyone except Blake jumped as a handsome man walked out of a corner. Fog swirling on his cloak. He crooked a finger at the wood nymph and she immediately obeyed. Numair, Diane, and Rolad had all frozen, in what Blake had thought was fear. What it was really was the vampires mind control of their bodies. **But she doesn't need to know that**. Dark thought ruefully. "Hello daughter. What an enchanting storyteller you are." Said Dark. 

            He was everything she had dreamed. "Father…?" she said questioningly. He smiled at her, a smile full of gentleness. She ran towards him and he enveloped her small body in a hug. "It's okay you guys. You don't have to be scared." Blake said happily looking towards them. That's when she noticed they hadn't moved an inch since he had come out. She gave him a glare and he smiled sheepishly back. **Okay, but only for you my Blake**. She looked at him surprised. "Ho.. How did you.." he shushed her quietly. **Try thinking it too me**. [Like this father]** Yes, it's like thinking to yourself but… directing your thoughts towards me rather then yourself. In other words, speaking your mind.** [This is so cool] Blake thought excitedly, having momentarily forgotten they were frozen. "Father!" she said threateningly. 

            She had only just met him but she felt as if she had known him her whole life. That was the reason she had the gall to wave a finger threateningly to his face. He smiled at her antics letting her carry on. Then he nodded once and she stopped. The three that had been frozen were in for a surprise as they saw a very happy Blake hugging a very handsome man around the waist. Rolad felt a flash of jealousy then heard a voice in his head.** You have shields kid. How did you learn to develop those? Makes no difference, I don't want in your head. You better not touch my daughter like that kiss I saw you give her again. You got that?** Rolad almost smiled but remembered to look properly scared. 'He's protecting her.' 

            "What just happened?" asked Diane and Numair at the same time. Numair looked at the young handsome man suspiciously and moved closer to Diane. **Fool, I do not want her. I too have a love**. Numair was caught by surprise. "How did you do that? I thought I had trained my brain against probing." Numair said coldly. "I do not probe, merely talk." Said the young man. Numair caught a glimpse of his eyes and his own widened in response. They were almost of the same exact shade as Blake's. 'This would have to be her father.' "That means you must be a.. a.." his eyes were round as saucers. "Yes, I'm a vampire. Names Dark." And Dark inclined his head slightly. For some reason Numair felt this person deserved a lot of respect so he bowed lower. Dark smiled approvingly at him. Still holding Blake loosely at his side protectively he said, "I would like to introduce you to my fog." And something white and transparent unfolded from his cloak. Hovering in the air for a moment and then going back to Darks cloak. 

            Blake looked at Rolad, fearful that he was not taking it well. But Rolad was still sitting on the ground, Indian style, completely relaxed. He even smiled softly at her, but then she saw him wince slightly. She guessed what had caused it and glared at her father warningly, poking him in the side. He chuckled softly and smiled at her. "Nothing gets pass you my Blake." He said proudly. 

            Suddenly Diane spoke up. They almost had forgotten she was there; so quiet she had been this whole time. "What did you do to us when you came out of the corner?" she said. You could see she was trying to stay calm but anger was making her hair bristle. **I have powers you couldn't believe little one**. And Diane blushed at the name. She did not consider herself that small…. But snapped her thoughts back to attention. "What kind of powers do you have?" Diane asked, curious despite herself. "Let me see," thought Dark, actually considering. He raised his hands out and started counting, naming them off. "Shape shifting, mind control, control of immortals, talking with animals, to become one with my fog, lifting things with my mind, and even killing them with it. Though I don't prefer that method." "Okay, stop right there. I don't want you to go on and on like Numair." This statement got a glare from both Numair and the vampire. "What can Blake do?" said Rolad. They looked at him in surprise. "Being half human, what can she do?" he restated his question. 

            "I have yet to learn what she is capable of but she can converse with animals and immortals and she has the godlike speed. Which is common in half vampire females." Answered Dark. "Why are you here now father?" Blake said curiously. His face became serious and hard. "I have to teach you how to control your powers. I cannot defend you from what's coming. You and an unknown source that will aide you will have to defeat it. It is something new child and I am worried." He admitted the last a bit ruefully. Suddenly Blake dropped to her knees, clutching her head tightly. In all except the vampires head a deafening scream had begun to start. And it didn't show any signs of stopping…

AN: I wanted her to stop being cold. Don't worry though. The Blake you know and love is still there, just a little warmer towards friends. Newayz, I'm done with my chappie!!!!J I wanted to make this chappie longer but I'm the type that doesn't want to start typing a story, stop, then start typing again. The chapter would go in a completely different direction…. Well. It's late and I'm going to the mall tomorrow!  SHOPPING! SHOPPING! I'm gonna get a few good books. YAY! New books, I haven't read many new ones so far cuz I'm…. broke. *blushes furiously* So I'm gonna go to sleep before my parents catch me up this late! Lol. BYZ! Love my reviewer's lots!


	10. answers

            AN: Hello ya'll! I haven't gone shopping yet. *sigh* It's still morning. I missed my cartoons this morning cuz I was up late last night finishing the story. But I never regret it! Cross my heart. Lol. Well, enough chitchat. LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! Lol. Just kidding. I always wanted to say that. Lol. Okay, here's chappie 9. I can't believe I actually got this far. I have a seriously short attention span. That's why I have a problem describing Blake's surroundings because I get bored halfway there and then it just sounds retarded. Lol. But it's amazing I've kept this up! I'm giving myself a pat on my back! Lol. Oh, and I will try to do no more he said/she said. Thanks for the advice! It's just that I'm use to doing he said/she said, and sometimes people get confused…. *blushes* And I use to do the start a new paragraph when someone else is talking but…. I'm lazy? What can I say? Lol. Okay, lets get to the story before my mom comes home and I have to get off. Lol. *claps hands together*

Disclaimer-Whoa, this is new. My hands are already tired! Lol. Well, I… don't… own… these… characters. Oh wait. Well, I own MY characters but…. Okay wait… never mind. I just got myself confused. Lol. I don't own anything in this story having to do with Tamora Pierce. 

Chapter 9:Answers

*** 

            Diane, Numair, and Rolad simultaneously clutched there ears tightly, an instinctive action against the scream resounding in there heads. They would have screamed out loud but the pain made them grit their teeth tightly instead. Dark just looked at the humans in amusement. **She's strong**. He thought proudly. He walked over to Blake and put his hands gently on the top of her head. She could feel the pain receding. The screaming slowly died down as her head stopped pounding. She didn't know what had happened. She was just standing, feeling happy that she was just…. alive. Then there was a blinding pain in her head as thoughts rushed in. They jumbled together making incoherent sentences but still sending shards of pain through her.

            "What was that?" Blake looked up at her father with pain and bewilderment on her face. **I have set shields around you to keep the voices out. **She looked up at him in surprise, slightly wincing as he talked to her in her brain. Her brain was still sensitive and it hurt her to even think. **From now on I want you to practice your skills by talking to me with your thoughts only. **[Okay father] Her thought voice was tired and slurred. [Can we start tomorrow, I'm so tired.] Dark looked at her daughter proudly. Not once during that painful episode did she shed a tear. He heard Blake squeak. She had kneeled in front of her friend Rolad. Friend? He felt the new urge to protect his only daughter surge inside him. He almost didn't contain the soft growl as he watched her help her friend up. 

*** 

            "Was that you?" Rolad glanced at her, then looked away. Wincing slightly as she replied.

            "Yeah, that was me. Sorry."

            "How is Diane and Numair?" He saw the shocked look on her face and could have broke out laughing if it wouldn't hurt so much. 'I'm glad she went to me first. That says something right?' He saw Blake shake Diane slightly. 'And she didn't try to wake Numair first' he thought, just a little smug. 

            "Diane. Diane, are you okay." Diane slowly opened her eyes to a very concerned Blake above her. She groaned slightly.

            "What just happened? I feel like my brain was grabbed and then smashed in two." She noticed Blake wince and blush at her words. "That was you wasn't it? Screaming in my head. What was wrong?" Then Diane shot straight up. "Numair!" She ran towards his still figure. She shook him slightly.

            "Gods…. What hit me?" Diane almost started crying in relief as he groaned softly. She settled for a hug that knocked him flat again. As the impact jolted both of them they both groaned in pain. They heard a deep chuckle and turned to glare at Dark. Dark just shrugged not explaining why he was laughing at them. But inside he thought, 'You'd think they would have thought that any jolting would have caused them pain.'. 

            "Okay. Can someone explain what happened?" Dark turned to answer Rolad and glared instead as he saw that Rolad was standing a little too close to Blake. Rolad interpreted the look and edged discreetly away, a smile tugging his lips. 'For a father that hasn't known his daughter, he sure has the protective act down.' "Well?" Rolad stated again when he was 2 feet away from Blake. The look Dark gave him was still deadly so with a sigh he edged away even farther. There! His look seemed to scream at Dark. Numair and Diane smiled softly, still hugging each other on the ground, as they saw the little silent argument. Blake didn't notice anything because she was looking at Diane and Numair. [Are they going to get off my floor anytime soon?] [Jealous?] annoying retorted. Blake's thought voice just snorted at it. [You wish!] By the time she had looked at Dark Rolad was already 7 feet away. She looked at Dark questioningly as he smiled in relief. 

            "Her powers are surfacing." Everyone looked at Dark blankly. He sighed softly. "Once a vampire is at an age there powers will start to surface. Only the father can teach them how to control it before they become mad." They still looked blank, though Blake and Rolad had already understood. "Okay. She is coming into her psychic abilities now." He sighed softly as realization finally dawned in there eyes. 'Finally' He looked at Diane and Numair. "I don't want a word out of what she is." His tone was menacing and his gaze cold. Diane glared at him in turn.

            "You could have just asked! No need to be threatening!" Her tone was indignant. "We won't tell anyone without Blake's permission." 

            "Will you be able to call immortals to me so I can study them? Can you converse with dragons? Can you control dragons?" His questions fired out of his mouth like bullets. [He looks like an eager child.] [Why don't you give him a hug?] [God don't you EVER shut up?] Dark nodded at the tall mage, giving his silent consent. A soft fog detached from Blake's cloak. She almost squealed in surprise.

            "I was wondering when one would find you." Dark examined the fog for flaws but could find not find any complaints. 

            "What is that thing?" Blake too examined it. [Humph. I thought you would be able to recognize me.] "Annoying!" Blake cried out, incredulous. [Yes it's me. God.] Dark looked at her thoughtfully. 'She named it? I only call mine fog.' He shrugged his unease off. Most vampires didn't call their fogs anything, only powerful vampires named theirs. He had named his fog, for lack of imagination. Blake's jaw almost broke as she yawned, you could hear it cracking. Dark started to shoo the visitors out of the room. Diane and Numair walked to their rooms saying that they'd visit tomorrow. Rolad just grinned hugely at her and said goodnight. Dark closed the door softly as they left. She had already fallen asleep above the covers. As he came towards her sleeping form the fog closed protectively around her. He tried to reach for it but when he touched it sparks went out. He glared at it softly and snarled. Fog reluctantly parted from her. Dark lifted his daughters form and pulled the covers down and set her on the bed. He gently took off her shoes and covered her with the covers. He looked softly at her and almost regretted tomorrow.  

            "Goodnight my Blake. Let's hope you survive." He turned to a sparrow and flitted through the window, loathing himself for what he was going to have to do. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…..

AN: I tried what one of my reviewers said and I LIKE IT! If its sounds a little confused sowwie cuz this is my first time! Lol. Sowwie this is so short! I have to go take a shower now! Tell me if you like this way of doing dialogue and I'll write like this FOREVER! Mwuhahahahahaha! Byz, love ya'll lots! Oh p.s. if theres a few mistakes in it sowwie cuz I didn't proofread. 


	11. AN

              AN: I'm really sorry everyone. I won't be updating for a while. I bet u were thinking that my short attention span has made me stop…. It almost has. Lol. But I'll keep writing the story. And thanks for the advice. I'll try to put some description in it. I'm just not really trained in the brain to do that. But I'll give it a shot. And the whole thing with the stuff coming to early…….. um…… how am I suppose to stop that? I would welcome any suggestions long as their not heartbreakingly mean. Lol. Well. The reason that I haven't updated Is cuz one of my best friends Is moving and we've been spending time wit each other 24/7 lately. I only got a chance to rite this rite now cuz she had to get her braces off. I swear I'll try to put up a new chapter today but I don't noe if I can… sowwie guys. I'll probably write one by…….. next week? Sorry guys really. Hey! Why don't I practice my description skills now! Lol. Um.. I'm gonna try to describe my room kay? Okay here goez.

            There were several pictures hanging around the room.*I'm already having trouble and its MY room. Lol* The curtains were tan and see through and ruffled at the slightest hint of wind. The flowers on the curtains seemed to glow from the meager light that managed to come into the room. The bookcase was overflowing with books of all kind; Romance, thriller, and fantasy. The fan beside the door whirled comfortably in tune with the TV put on low volume. The gentle sounds of typing overrode even the sound of the TV and fan. It's consistent taping was like a soothing bath for the person typing. *that's me! J* She paused in her typing and looked up longingly at the pictures above her curtain. They were four almost perfectly spaced out. They were all different pictures representing a season. She knew they would shine in the sunlight. The first picture was a picture of a waterfall. It represented summer but it wasn't that picture she was interested in. She looked instead at the last picture. It was a picture of cherry blossoms slowly drifting down from cherry blossom trees. It reminded her of Japan and memories flooded through her. She was filled with homesickness and quickly looked away from the picture and back at the computer screen. She stared unseeingly at the screen for a little then shook herself and continued typing once more. And as she resumed typing the sounds slowly came back while the memories quickly faded…..

LOL. That was okay but I had a visual aid! I wonder if I can just come up with the scenery without visual aids… well, I'll try. And my next story will be a little different then! Lol. But u have to tell me if its good.. kay? And I would appreciate it if u told me any problems with this description since it's my first. J love you all!! 


End file.
